


Fanvid: Stacy's Mom

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fanvids, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde only has eyes for Sarah Jane.</p><p>(This is tagged with the Underage warning as a precaution, for Clyde's unrequited crush on Sarah Jane.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Stacy's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Stacy's Mom, Fountains of Wayne

**Length:** 2.54

 

  
  



End file.
